


Look At Me

by Laytenn (Ayleid)



Series: Far Horizons [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Laytenn
Summary: Pre-ARR timeline. Etienne and Aymeric attend a high-society gathering as is expected of them. Etienne is seen in the company of a socialite and Aymeric did not like that one bit. After the event, he and Etienne have a discussion about it although Etienne has his mouth full. No drama, no miscommunication, no jealousy.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Far Horizons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132031
Kudos: 6





	Look At Me

Etienne plucked a stray breath of blond hair from his coat and let it fall to the marble floor. Sitting relaxedly on a corner sofa with a socialite by his side, he could span the room with his eyes easily and spot all necessary elements he had to keep under his watch. Gentle music and the scent of fresh fruits surrounded him, and he was content with the warm thudding of his heart, slightly more prominent from the wine. The young woman by his side was from a wealthy, well-connected family and had apparently sat her eyes on him since the dinner party had begun. It was evident in the way her fingers would lazily caress his lower arm, trace along his fingers and all the while she kept gently whispering into his ear. He shifted, parting his legs for more room, knowing that the quiet authority of his person lured this one close to him, nothing more. He wore it like a second skin. 

At least the wine was good, Etienne noted. He lifted his glass as a servant passed by, and had his third refill this evening which also caused the lady by his side to release a soft chuckle with her approval. She liked his deep crimson undershirt, liked the coal black overcoat, liked the scent of his perfume. 

“You know they are from good stock,” she began once more, this time with the tip of her finger drawing a line on his jawline as if one would on the edge of porcelain. “When they have these cheekbones and such prominent, unmistakably cold glare. You could freeze seven hells over, Master Dailemont…”

He regarded her with a sideways glance and a small, barely there smile on his lips. It was enough for her to lift her leg and cross it above his knee but the reaction or perhaps, objection she would be waiting for did not come. Etienne remained unmoving, calm and reserved and simply let the wine flow in his glass, around and around. His ocean blue eyes swept across the room once more, and he let the woman caress the shaven, soft skin under his jaw with the flat of her fingernail. His breathing grew heavy and measured as he spotted a man standing across the soiree, the recognition causing his chest to rise and fall just slightly more.

She also regarded his long ears with a lustful gaze albeit refrained from touching them; instead her lazy drawing continued on his skin along his neck, down to the base where the rest would be concealed by his undershirt. “They say, long and sharp ears are also the luxury of a long lineage of Ishgardian nobility… it would be a shame if your line would end with you, truly.”

He let her amusement continue, regardless of the heavy gaze she regarded him with and her touches growing more intimate. Etienne sipped from his wine and continued to watch the man across the hall, his eyes following his moves and the company he kept around himself. 

When their eyes met, Etienne’s felt his body come alive, aflame.

He shifted again from the pressure beginning to pool in his lower abdomen, letting the woman on his side shift her leg up on his thigh more. This time her whispers would caress directly the skin below his ear. 

“They say you prefer the company of men… but if you had any common sense, you’d not let your line go to waste,” her words like poison, wrapped his mind around her warm, soft presence by his side. Her wandering finger drew his attention to herself like a leash, starting from the base of his neck and leading up to his jaw, caressing the edge and even swiping across his lips with her thumb. Her eyes swallowed him up like a blazing fire, ready to devour him and yet Etienne’s reply was a low hum coming from deep within. 

His eyes, a sharp contrast to the roaring inferno of hers, betrayed no emotions but were nonetheless amused by her taunting. Just teasingly, he even sighed and looked down at her lips for a second, knowing the effect it would have on her. She bit on her lower lip slightly, unaware of doing so.

Right after, he intentionally united their gazes before looking down at himself, motioning with the smallest nod of his head. The pressure and heat in his crotch grew but not from what the woman would believe, and his pulse did not hasten for her sake either. Etienne turned his face in the last moment before she would have claimed his lips, now allowing her to kiss the rushing pulse on his neck instead as he looked for the man in blue, across the soiree. 

Her hand fell into his lap, the heel of her palm pressing hotly against the hardening bulge in his crotch. The move was bold and Etienne also felt her arm wound around his neck, her fingers gently caressing the sensitive skin just under his other ear. He felt her sharp inhale when she realized his size under the conceal of his pants, and once more Etienne allowed their eyes to meet. Her hungry gaze told him all he needed to know.

She could have her fun, for now. 

He would have his, later.

. . .

They were being seen, Aymeric was fully aware. He had his fair share of wine and decent enough meals that he could have felt content, would it not be for the sight in the corner of his eyes. It took great effort to maintain the flow of conversation in his circle and to appear unaffected by what was happening in the far end of the soiree. On the corner sofa, there was a man in a coal black overcoat sipping wine, while a socialite all but devoured him. 

He was fully aware that Etienne was doing this on purpose so whoever would look over would witness such an atrocity. At least, Aymeric could not regard the matter with any other label; his insides turned in disgust and his senses blurred from discomfort just from the thought of it. And yet, he was powerless to act. Had he taken the risk and walked over, to feign a matter between Knight and Lieutenant of the Knights Most Holy, all present would know it was a facade. All present, and soon all who considered themselves important in Ishgard would know, Aymeric de Borel intervened when Etienne Dailemont was seen in the company of a woman. 

Such a sight was nigh non-existent, after all. 

The heavy thrumming of his heart urged him on, he had to act soon before his resolve would falter. He glanced over once more and was met with Etienne’s eyes bound to him, only him. 

For a moment which seemed like an eternity, Aymeric felt the world slow to a halt around him. His eyes widened in bewilderment just as his hold tightened around his glass of wine and suddenly, Aymeric was aware of his own lips going dry. He could not bear this for much longer -- a hot, electrifying shiver ran up his spine -- his heart beat with such intensity, the knight felt it in his throat.

Etienne was watching him. The blonde by his side was whispering into his long, sharp ear and was caressing his jawline, of which Aymeric knew how pleasantly soft it was and how heavenly its scent was after Etienne shaved that afternoon. He could only watch the man his heart ached for endure a woman’s touch on his skin, her breath in his ear and scent on his clothes.

. . .

She smiled into his neck, whispering, “there is no way you’re a stranger to touch, ser.”

Etienne refused her the confidence of approval, instead lifted a hand to swat her hand away from his crotch the way one would a stray fly. Surprised and taken aback by his actions, she leant back a little to look in his eyes but was only met with the same slightly amused, even if a bit bored gaze of the man. 

For a few moments neither of them spoke until Etienne drew a long breath in and sighed, disappointedly. Shocking her to the core, he stood up and regarded the clock on the wall before turning back just once.

“I’ve never been the sharpest one in my family. For that, you’d want my brother Conrad,” he told her, and he could tell from her expression that she was more than surprised to hear his voice for the first time since the night began. His tone was deep, relaxed and did not reflect his true emotions so Etienne simply added, “the hour is late, and I have duties in the morning. May the Fury keep you, my lady.”

As he began walking, Etienne fixed his coat and shirt quickly with a few tugs, letting the fabric shift comfortably on his lean figure. On his way out from the mansion he paid special attention to respect their previous agreement with Aymeric, refusing to look at his beloved’s position in the other end of a hallway, not even for a quick glance. They have planned this. If one of them leaves, the other would stay a bit longer not to raise suspicion.

They would meet at the Dailemont mansion later. 

. . .

He walked in Etienne's bedchamber and threw his coat onto an armchair, not caring about anything else but receiving Etienne into his arms and embracing him tightly against his form. To endure a second longer in the gathering of vultures was pure hell and Aymeric counted every minute after Etienne’s departure. The man had already undressed down to his undershirt and wore loose pants for home wear while Aymeric still had all the official regale. It mattered not, his and Etienne’s fingers made short work of his uniform while the two approached the edge of the bed. 

Aymeric felt his own breath hot against the man’s throat, his lips and his ear, biting softly and nibbling on the skin as if to claim it back as his own. Etienne’s fingers were on his sides and going down to his lower back, keeping them flush against one another while his lips were gently kissing the base of Aymeric’s neck. It was all a familiar exchange, no words were needed between them, only the touches and breaths on their skins, loving in nature yet pressing from their desire.

Their kiss grew heated and Etienne tasted the wine from his lover’s lips, the same he had before. His scent was all around him, filling his senses with lust for more although Aymeric was already right there in his arms, Etienne knew this was far from enough. The firm hold on the nape of his neck was a welcome reminder of Aymeric taking control of their reunion, keeping Etienne hotly tight against his own form, refusing any room to part from him. 

Without any more preamble, the Captain of the Knights pressed his palms against the man’s shoulders and pushed down so Etienne would sit on the edge of the bed. Etienne knew, felt what was coming just by brushing his hand with a feather light touch against the man’s crotch. For a reason unknown to him, Aymeric swatted his hand away and took control once more by placing a firm hold on the nape of his neck with one hand, and with a curled index finger, lifted Etienne’s jaw so their gazes could meet.

His lust coursed through his body with such intensity, Etienne felt his own cock throb in his underpants, his whole being aching for the man before him. His touch, his scent and the gentle dominance he would guide him towards even more pleasure. His lips suddenly dry, Etienne could barely look up but instead eyed the man’s hardening crotch in front of him, wanting and hungering for it.

His hands were already caressing Aymeric’s thighs and played with the hem of his underpants but his moves were stopped when the man’s hold tightened on the back of his head.

“Wait. I want you to know, I am most displeased with your behavior.”

His breathing heavy, measured and ragged from desire, Etienne sighed his reply, “I bet you are.”

“You let another touch you in places only I would... “ the hushed, low voice of his beloved stirred his lust further, as if he would be listening to the gentle purr of a feline predator. “I will not suffer such arrogance, such…  _ heresy _ … ever again.”

Etienne licked his lower lip, inhaling the masculine scent of Aymeric’s skin so close to his touch yet he was unable to reach yet. All he wanted to do was just to reach, to open his mouth and receive the man’s cock in between his lips and sink deep in the sensations. He risked a hand hooking a finger under the hem of Aymeric’s underpants and this time, he pulled down. 

Aymeric’s hold did not let him move freely but Etienne tried regardless. He had longed to do this ever since they locked their eyes in the dinner party’s soiree. He had longed to inhale the scent of Aymeric’s skin into his nose and kiss his lower abdomen, longed to free him from the confines of his underpants and wrap his fingers around the man’s hardness. He was already leaning ahead to receive him into his mouth when the hand holding him by his hair yanked him back.

“Apologize,” the order came, and Etienne felt a shiver run across his spine from the raw dominance it sent over him. It was intoxicating. His grip faltered just a little at the base of Aymeric’s cock, just enough so he could angle it and kiss at the shaft. 

“I am sorry,” he lipsed against the sensitive skin at the base, his nose gently inhaling the scent of the other's sex so close. A tug at his hair sent stars behind his eyes, and Etienne felt his own hardness throb in his fatigues. 

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m sorry,” he hummed with his voice deep from desire. His heart pulsed in his throat, begging for a touch and his mouth to finally be filled. He parted his lips and without any further patience, took the head deep inside and already wrapped his tongue around it. A short, content moan escaped his throat when Aymeric pulled him forward and with his other hand he felt the man’s muscles tighten in his abdomen. 

First he moistened every part of the man’s cock thoroughly, pressing and sucking with his lips and letting Aymeric’s hardness slide across his tongue, each time deeper than before. His scent, his grip on Etienne’s nape and the small huffs of sighs from above caused more waves of pleasure to rock through Etienne’s senses. With a hand he reached down to free his own cock and gave it a few strokes before returning to Aymeric’s waist, stabilizing his hold and balance.

He could never explain his nigh obsession with having Aymeric’s cock hard and leaking in his mouth, so deep and wet that Etienne could only breathe through his nose for the time being. He couldn’t explain his adoration and admiration with which he would lick and please the man for as long as he needed to, one hand holding the base and the other cupping his balls and feeling them hot against his palm. It was a state of mind so heavenly, Etienne closed his eyes, sank deep in the sensations and let Aymeric take full control over him by starting to thrust into his mouth, first with small shallow pushes and building the intensity up over time.

For a reason unknown to him, Etienne had never gagged or choked on his lover’s hardness. The grip in his hair tightened again and Aymeric began thrusting so Etienne could relax into his hold and give up control entirely, moving with the man and guiding his moves as it would be most comfortable for him to take. He sighed, groaned from the desire burning through his every limb, wanting more and this to never end.

One of his hands moved down to his own cock to hold it firmly, playing with it until Aymeric’s thrusts would become swifter and a salty taste would spread in his mouth. He wanted to give more, to please his lover and suck on the head of his dick before it would all be over, to feel the heavy weight and masculine scent in his mouth. Etienne shuddered, causing Aymeric to slow in his moves, allow him more room and let him continue his ministrations again, licking his cock from base to tip and gather the leaking, salty liquid from there.

He glanced up once but could not see much from this angle, he could only see Aymeric with his head bent back and sighing into the air. His fingers were caressing both sides of Etienne’s face, playing with his ears as his thrusts would become lazy, languid on the man’s tongue.

His heart was throbbing feverishly in his chest yet he ignored it, only tightened his lips’ hold around Aymeric’s cock and began sucking down on him in earnest. The man above him inhaled a sharp breath, drenched in pleasure and his muscles tightened in his abdomen and thighs in an instant. A deep, guttural moan came from Aymeric and Etienne felt the man’s cock pulse in his mouth so he let it slide deeper again before pulling it out entirely. For a moment he cherished the sweet ache in his jaws, knowing it would only get sore later.

He had to wipe his lips before attempting to speak, his voice croaking a little. “Am I forgiven?”

The sky blue eyes were foggy with desire, lost in the moment of pleasure as Aymeric nodded once, guiding his cock back into the soft wetness of Etienne’s mouth. “I never told you to stop.”

. . .

Warmth surrounded his senses and yet it was dark all around. As Etienne inhaled while reality gradually returned to him, the familiar, sweet scent of his beloved filled his nose causing his fingers to reach out for the first, gentle touches of the day. His palm found Aymeric’s shoulder and somehow Etienne felt calm resonate deep inside his chest. His jaw still had a certain ache to it so the man took another deep breath and shifted closer to his lover, sighing a long, endearing kiss into the nape of his neck. From the way the other tensed for a moment and his breathing grew deeper Etienne knew he was also in the process of collecting his own pieces of reality. 

He raised an arm to embrace Aymeric, gently pulling him into his form from behind so they could be flush against one another, sharing the first minutes of the morning in a loving embrace. His heart beat languidly against his ribs, a rhythm lazy yet loud and hot with adoration. 

If heaven was a real place, Etienne pictured it like this. His eyes shut, nose buried in Aymeric’s hair while his hand was gently caressing the man’s skin on his chest. Their bodies were spent from the pleasure they shared last night, now contently complementing each other’s figures. Etienne sighed again from the wave of affection his heart spread across his limbs and planted another kiss into the man’s hair, shifting so he could kiss him behind his ear too. His nose played with the skin there for a little while, letting the soft touch and scent be all he had on his mind. 

He drifted in and out of sleep a few times, his consciousness sinking deep into unawareness then surfaced back up again whenever Aymeric would shift or when he began caressing his arm or the top of his hand. Etienne prayed for time to slow just for their sake, a futile wish conjured by his loving heart. Even though his mind perceived no passage of minutes or hours, the knight felt his beloved attempt to turn so they could see each other. 

From lying on his side, Aymeric turned onto his back so the other could embrace him properly by moving a thigh in between his legs and burying his face into the base of his neck, halfway on top of him. His own arms wound tightly yet with a gentle hold around Etienne’s middle, the tips of his fingers softly caressing the man’s back, the muscles on his shoulders and the lean, taunt curve of his lower back. These days it was a rare luxury to wake up in each other’s embrace and Aymeric chose to cherish this morning by inhaling Etienne’s scent deeply and hug him tight.

Silence and contentment filled their beings, with both men drifting in and out of consciousness, simply allowing their touches to express their love for each other. Etienne placed small, barely there kisses beneath Aymeric’s ear and caressed his jawline with his other hand, not caring about anything else in the whole world. 

Aymeric’s whisper gently pulled his mind back to the present and still, he continued to kiss and nibble at the man’s skin as he listened. “I am sorry.”

Etienne’s eyebrows rose a little in confusion, “... what?”

“About yesterday,” he felt Aymeric’s arms tighten around him slightly. “I was rough with you. Rude, even.”

The knight felt an amused, light feeling bubble in his chest and escaped his lips in the form of a snicker, and he repressed a shudder as the memories returned to him. “What…? When?”

From the few moments of silence he knew Aymeric’s usual prudishness was preventing him from answering right away, he even felt the man stiffen a little under his figure. Etienne continued to wait, finding amusement in the other’s innocence and shyness to talk about sexual matters. It took more than a minute for Aymeric to collect himself and reply.

“After I returned here. I was rough with you.”

Etienne felt a low, short laughter rumble in his chest as he kissed his beloved’s neck again, “no you weren’t.”

Suddenly, Aymeric shifted to look him in the eyes, surprise in his own and color in his cheeks. He was speechless for a long moment once more as Etienne’s reply sank in and brought a deeper shade to his face. “I… wasn’t?”

“No, I liked it.”

Etienne erupted in genuine laughter as he witnessed Aymeric’s eyes widen almost impossibly from the shock, the fact that his lover enjoyed his more dominant and lewd side. He quickly collected himself since the knight was now laughing into the base of his neck once again, going limp in his body as amusement rocked through him. 

“Eti… You’re impossible,” reaching up, Aymeric wound his fingers into the silky hair of Etienne’s nape but instead of the usual sighs and moans of contentment, the man released a sharp hiss so he quickly withdrew his hand. To his surprise, Etienne shuddered and could barely hold back a moan of lust and at the same time Aymeric felt a jolt of stiffening from below, pressing against his own. 

Even if his desire was sated for the moment, he knew if Etienne’s thoughts began to turn in his pretty head of his there was little else to do than to attend to his need for intimacy. Because of the issue of morning breaths, Aymeric knew kissing was out of the question so instead he guided the other to climb further on top of him so his own hand had a comfortable angle taking Etienne’s hardening cock into his hold.

“Leave yourself to me, love,” Aymeric whispered into his ears, breath hot and dripping from lust, causing a shiver running down on Etienne’s side and his forearms and tugging a hushed gasp from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mango, who is incredibly sweet for poking my brain into productivity!


End file.
